Literally
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Reba wants more...


**Name: **Literally

**Author: **BlondezillasMaid

**Pairing: **Reba/Brock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!  
**Timeline:** Sets after season 6  
**Summary: **Reba wants more...

**Warnings:** INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT and ADULT LANGUAGE!

"Hey honey I'm home," Brock Hart yelled through the house. He looked around, wondering where his girlfriend was.

'Grilfriend,' he chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. That just sounded wrong to him. Reba was more than a girlfriend to him, she truly was the love of his life.

It had been 2 months since his divorce was offically final. Barbra Jean moved to little rock with Henry and Reba and Brock finally were able to get back together. He knew the way things were it was better now, yet he knew it still hurt Reba and Barbra Jean. Their friendship broke, even though Barbra Jean admitted she didn't have any feelings for Brock and she wouldn't care about what was gonna happen between the two of them.

Brock still was surprised that Reba decided to give them both a shot. He didn't expect it. He always thought she moved on with her life, a life where Brock wasn't in her heart anymore, but he was wrong, very wrong. As stubborn as Reba was, she jumped with joy when Brock finally opened up to her about her feelings, gladly welcoming her in his life. She was still head over heels in love with him and she had forgiven him a long time ago.

Brock took his beer and walked up into their bedroom, finding her robe laying on the floor. He noticed the bathroom door was slightly open, so he smirked to himself and took a step closer. He heard Reba humming a tune and smiled brightly, opening the door slightly and looking at the woman in the bathtub.

"Hey...," he said as he walked in a little further. Reba jumped a little in the tub, but immediately calmed down when she spotted Brock.

"Hey...," she smiled and pulled her knees up her chest, putting her chin on them. Brock finally walked in and kneeled down next to the tub, pecking her lips*

"How was work?" Reba moved the bubbles and foam around her a little, playing around with it in her hands.

"Boring....and i missed you," he chuckled and took some foam, blowing it in her face.

"Did James not entertain you?" Brock shook his head at her remark and stuck out his tongue. He was still getting used to having a male dental hygentis. That was the only thing Reba asked for before they both got back together.

"No...he's not as entertaining as women," he laughed and immediately got slapped upside the head by Reba. He grinned to himself as the foam around Rebas breast moved, flashing a little of it to him. Reba noticed him staring and blushed.

"Nice view?!" She immediately moved the foam to her chest again and looked at him innocently. Brock chuckled and kissed both of her cheeks.

"I wish i could take a picture...you look so cute and sexy right now..." Reba shot him a look and blushed even more, feeling even her ears getting red.

"You would not.... I'm old...so is my body...," she replied and moved her body a little, showing off a little more of her breast to him.

"Trust me baby....your body is perfect...all those curves....the creamy white skin....the water and foam....," he whispered into her ear and pecked her cheeks. "I'll go get my camera," he grinned and got up, walking into the bedroom. Reba's eyes widen in shock as she looked after him, thinking in her mind that he was kidding. But it didn't take long and Brock returned, with his digital camera in his hands.

"Let's see," he mumbled as he fumbled with the camera, turning it on.

"Oh no..you are not serious...nononononono...," Reba protested and moved all the foam to her chest, wrapping her arms around her breast. Brock grinned and took the first picture as Reba let out a little squeal.

"Brock stop it..that is embaressing...stop..." Her head was as red as a tomato, but Brock only laughed and eyed her.

"One more?...Please....with pose?!" Brock did his puppy eyes, so Reba rolled her eyes and gave in. She lifted one leg and moved the foam a little, showing off a little more chest and cleavage. Brock grinned and took several pics, as Reba changed her expressions.

"Thank you...," he grinned and leaned over to kiss her lips. Reba now was in the mood for dirty, so she let out a deep and sexy chuckle.

"Don't ya wanna take a pic of this?" As she said that she lifted herself up and got on her feet, causing Brock to swallow hard. Her body was slightly covered in foam, slowly sliding down from her chest to her legs. He felt his lower body twitch, his jeans getting horribly uncomfortable.

"I...I...uh..," Brock stammered. Reba laughed and grinned, looking down at his pants.

"You sure enjoy this...," she chuckled and moved her foot the edge, showing off a little of her private area, that was stilll covered in foam. Brock again swallowed hard, feeling the need to take off his pants. Before he knew it he took another picture of Reba and put the camera on the sink.

Reba giggled a little and opened her arms for him, as he stepped into her embrace and crashed his lips on hers. Brock slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her out of the tub, kissing her passiontely during the process.

"God you're sexy," Brock moaned as he pulled away a little, moving his hands over her wet and slippery body. Reba blushed and hold onto his neck, sucking at the skin beneath his ear.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear and took his earlobe into her mouth, gently sucking at it. Brock in the meantime kept moving his hands over her body, wiping off the foam in the process. Reba quickly moved her hands to the hem off his shirt, lifting it over his shoulders, biting and sucking at the skin underneath it.

"Hmm...delicious..," she grinned naughtly and kept biting and sucking, her hands travelling over his chest to his jeans, popping the button through its hole. She quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers, waiting for him to kick them off.

"My big boy...," she smirked and moved her hands over his chest down to his bellybutton, playing with the line of hair that lead her to his erection. Her lips found his again, moving her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and gently started to suck at her tongue.

"Reba..please....," he groaned and almost screamed as she gripped his erection hard, pressing it down and moving her hand up and down.

"Please what?," she breathed and moved a little faster, her lips finding his quickly in a passionate kiss. Brock moaned into her mouth, as his hips thrusted into her hand. All of the sudden Brock pulled away, freeing his erection from her hand.

"Let's move this...," he panted and took her hand, but Reba didn't move. She shook her head and smiled.

"Take me here...now....," she whispered huskily and pulled him closer by the waist, his erection pressing into her belly.

"What?," he said in shock and stared at her. That sure was a new side of Reba.

"You're supposed to fuck me now...on this floor...hard and fast...." Her voice grew huskier at every word she said and Brock felt his erection hardening in response. Reba never used language, but it turned him on as hell. As Brock still kinda stared at her, she rolled her eyes and put her hand around his erection again, squeezing it hard.

"I said fuck me...screw me now...I want you Brock....," she said sharply into his ear, letting go of his erection. He groaned in pain and looked into her eyes.

"I don't wanna fuck you yet....I wanna suck and lick you....first...," he whispered huskily to her, falling on his knees. Reba groaned in pleasure and placed her foot on the edge of the tub. Brock moved his arm under her leg and squeezed her thigh and bottom, pulling her closer.

Reba moaned at the sight of Brock between her legs, letting out a near scream as he latched his mouth on her core, sucking her clit franatically. She moaned constantly, pressing his head harder against her core with her hands. Brock licked and kissed her womanhood, moving up his free hand to let it slide to her opening, feeling her juices flowing free from it. He opened his mouth and took her clit between his teeth, thrusting two fingers into her body.

Reba screamed and felt like she'd pass out any minute. She thrusted her hips down on his fingers, encouraging him for more as she closed her eyes. He obeyed her slitent request and moved his head away from her clit, looking up to her as he moved a third finger into her body, diving them deep into her.

"God..yes..Brock yes...," she panted and opened her eyes again, looking down at Brock. It was too much for her, the sight of his finger disappearing in her body and him darting out his tongue to touch her clit was enough for her climax to approach. As he felt her walls clenched around his fingers, he gave her the one final push over the edge. He curled up and twisted his fingers, thrusting them hard as he licked her clit.

"Fuck yes....yes....yes....gooooood...," Reba moaned and rocked her hips against him as she climaxed. She felt like her legs give in, so she moved her foot from the edge of the tub on the floor, sinking down in front of Brock, his fingers still in her body. Brock grinned and pulled his fingers out, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her a little. She moved her legs to either side of his and took a deep breath as Brock put her down, pushing her upper body on the floor.

"Didn't you wanted to be fucked hard?" Brock grinned and moved up a little, looking down into her eyes. Reba's brain still clouded from her first orgasm nodded, not expecting what was about to come. Brock spread her legs wide and grabbed her hips, thrusting his rock hard erection into her still swollen opening.

"OH MY," Reba screamed as he slammed into her body, immediately starting to move. He shifted his position on top of her and streched out his legs, lifting his hips to slam harder and harder.

"You wanted that...didn't you?," he hissed and pressed her body down with his, licking the skin beaneath her ear. Reba nodded in a loss of word, gripping his shoulders as he moved faster. He moved his lips diwn to her shoulder and bit her skin lightly, before sitting up a little and thrusting harder and faster, losing it completely. Reba panted and screamed in pleasure, pinching his nipples as he lifted her legs, pressing them up to her chest.

"Brock...faster.....faster....harder...I need you harder....," she groaned and looked up into his eyes. Brock grinned and quickly pulled out of her body, turning her body around on the floor, pressing her hard into it with his whole body.

"You can have hard and fast...trust me..," he groaned and moved her hips up a little, spreading her legs and entering her swollen womanhood with two fingers. Reba groaned and bucked under him, as Brock streched her opening, thrusting his erection into her body. She let out a cry in pain and pleasure, moving up to lean against his chest*

"God Brock...yes...," she moaned as Brock started to move in and out of her body, his fingers not slipping out. She groaned, moaned and cried. He started to move faster and harder, taking his free hand to push her over, her upper body falling towards the ground. He kept moving harder and harder, his free hand taking care of her clit.

Reba felt a little pain on her jaw as she pretty much crashed forward, putting her hands on the ground as a tear slipped past her eyes, slamming her body back against his. The pain and pleasure in a bearable mix were too much for her and as Brock started to fondle her clit she felt herself exploding, her orgasm washing through her entire body.

He started to slow down his pace, still holding back. He slipped out of her body and turned her around once again. Reba was panting and laying on the floor, looking up to him with a satisfied smile. Before Brock could move into her body once again, Reba closed her legs and sat up, her chest rising up and down fast.

"Nuhu.....now i wanna suck and lick you..," she groaned and got on her knees, pushing him on his butt. Brock stared at her, his erection standing up in the air with her juices still glistening on it. Reba licked her lips and immediately moved forward, catching the head of his erection between her teeth.

"You wanna go dirty all the way...don't ya?" Brock groaned and panted, bucking his hips. She only nodded and opened her mouth, slipping his erection into her mouth and down her throat. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, moving his hand to her head to encourage Reba for more, feeling her gag a little. She immediately pulled up and wrapped her fingers around the base of his erection, squeezing it hard and lightly biting his tip.

"Don't ever do that again...," she hissed and opened her mouth again, taking him in again. This time he left his hands off her and she started to move her hand up and down, sucking and licking his erection.

"God Reba...," he groaned. "I am cumming...," he yelled and bucked his hips. Reba ingored him and kept sucking, silding his erection into her throat as far as she could, rubbing the base of erection as he came. Brock came hard and quick, groaning and moaning as he looked down. She slowly moved her head and let his erection slip out of her mouth, grinning at him mischievously.

"Come here...," he panted and pulled her closer, kissing her gently on the lips.

"This was fucking amazing....," she smiled and kissed him again, her tongue massaging his.

"Literally..," he mumbled and chuckled, pulling away and getting up.

"Let's go take a bath," he smiled and they both stepped into the bathtub, turning on the warm water and sitting down, kissing and hugging each other.


End file.
